


Cinci-naughty

by sophiekatie27



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiekatie27/pseuds/sophiekatie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has recently discovered that he isn't as straight as he thought he was. His best friend Seth talks him in to visiting a sex shop to get something to experiment with - he ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinci-naughty

_Why the Hell did I listen to Seth? I should'a told him he was way off the mark, but I just had to go and listen to him._

Dean was berating himself as he walked the streets in the rain towards the shop that Seth had recommended. He was trying to talk himself out of going, but it seemed like his feet weren't obeying; despite himself he was intrigued about what his friend had been telling him. It was all pretty new to Dean, he had thought of himself as straight up until a couple of weeks ago when he had hooked up with a guy at Seth's birthday party. 

At first he had blamed it on the drink, and his recent break-up, but Seth had pointed out that the break-up had been six months ago, and he wasn't all that drunk. Seth had been excited, he was gay himself, albeit loved up with his hot Irish boyfriend Finn. He had been all too happy to share his wisdom with his best friend, encouraged him to go out and experiment; which Dean had. Seth had set him up on a couple of dates, and taken him to a couple of gay bars where he had most definitely experimented. He had got his dick sucked by a lot of guys now, sucked a few himself, explored other men's bodies and watched **a lot** of porn, but he hadn't gone as far as letting anyone near his ass yet.  
In his talks with Seth, he had come to the conclusion that he was pretty sure he was a bottom, despite how his skin bristled at the thought of being 'the girl', he couldn't stop picturing himself getting fucked by some muscly guy with big hands. He had become somewhat comfortable with the thought, even gone as far as to attempt to finger himself, but Seth had suggested a toy, said that it was easier, he could get a better angle, and about a dozen other reasons that Dean had been pretending not to listen to, but had really made his dick twitch.

So now here he was, only a couple of feet away from 'Cinci-naughty' (which Dean thought was a ridiculous name, but Seth insisted this was the place he should try). As he stepped through the door, he shook his head, causing little droplets of water to fly from his dark blonde strands, splattering the rug that spread across the entry way, emblazoned with the stores name. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before stepping fully inside. 

At first he didn't look up, deciding to scan the store out of the corners of his eyes before committing to which direction he would look in first. He could hear a guy with a deep voice chatting to a woman over by the counter, probably come to buy some edible panties for his wife, or mistress. It was only when he finally looked up, after he felt the customer walk by him and out of the building, that he realised he had been mistaken; the guy was the cashier, the woman had presumably been the customer, although she was now gone. As his eyes lifted fully and took in the sight of the cashier, Dean froze. Well, if it wasn't just the most gorgeous God-like man he had ever seen in his life, seemingly plucked straight from his fantasies. He stood at over six-foot and from what Dean could tell by the overly-tight black t-shirt he wore, this guy has muscles in all the right places and a helluva sexy tribal like tattoo covering the entirety of his right arm, as far as Dean could see. His skin itself was caramel coloured, smooth looking, he had long dark hair tied back in a sort of bun and a goatee framing plump pink lips, with some stubble growing out around the neatness of its edges. The guy looked up from his cash register and Dean now saw his eyes, piercing and stormy, grey as far as Dean could tell from this distance.

“ Can I help you? You looking for something for the girlfriend?” That deep voice once again, and only now did Dean realise that he was almost certainly staring.

It really wasn't fair, how could a guy like that work in a place like this, surely he was intimidating to any guy who came in here? And probably distracting for all the women and gay men. Dean panicked, he had already been nervous to come in here, to browse for something to stick up his ass, and now he would have to do it in front of his beautiful man, who would probably end up trying to help him out and causing Dean to die of embarrassment. Nope, that wasn't going to happen, not today.

“ I . . . erm.” And that was all Dean said before he turned tail and half ran straight out of the door.

* * *

That night, Dean told Seth about what happened, begrudgingly, because Seth had been all too concerned with what Dean had bought, and he finally had to admit he failed in his mission. Seth actually laughed in his face and it took all of Dean's willpower, and a warning look from Finn, to not punch his best friend in the face. 

“ You've gotta go back.” Seth stated firmly, once his amusement had died down.

“ Nu-uh, no way, I'll go somewhere else. Hell, I'll get the stuff online . . . why didn't I think of that before?” Dean chuckled at his epiphany.

“ No Dean, stuff you get online is never what you expect. It's better to take a real look, see what you're buying. I'm right, aren't I Finn?”

“ Damn right. Whenever I buy Sethie a new toy, I always buy it from a store, _that_ store as it happens.” Finn smiled as he took a sip of his beer and kissed his boyfriend on the head.

“ Then you must've seen this guy, you can't not have, he was fucking amazing.”

“ I only have eyes for one guy Dean, don't need to look elsewhere.” Seth curled into Finn at his sweet words and Dean made a sick face.

“ You guys are too cute. But enough about you, I can't go back there.” He stated, finishing the beer he held before placing the bottle down on the table.

“ You can, and you will, and I'm gonna come with you.” Seth grinned from ear to ear at his new plan. “ I'll meet you at your place tomorrow.”

“ That place is open on Sunday's?”

“ Yep, everyday, people need sex stuff on Sunday's too douche-bag.” He laughed at his friend who was getting up to leave.

“ Okay, whatever, see you tomorrow. Bye Finn.”

* * *

The next day was sunny at least, so Dean wasn't soaking wet this time. He hadn't had to put his leather jacket on either, his jeans and grey t-shirt were sufficient. When the two walked into the store, they saw it was empty; so much for people needing sex stuff on Sundays. Seth had already wandered off when the cashier from the day before walked out of the back room and spotted Dean. He smiled cordially and placed down the box he had been carrying.

“ Hey, you're back, sorry if I scared ya off yesterday, I . . .” He began before Seth came stomping from the aisle he had been down.

“ Dean, come on, hurry up.” He pouted and Roman's eyes flicked to him.

“ Oh . . . oh, sorry, is that what I said wrong, I mean, assuming you had a girlfriend . . .” The cashier stuttered, seeming a little embarrassed, Dean wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“ What? Who, me? Oh, me and Dean aren't together.” Seth snickered, his eyes twinkled, obviously becoming aware that this is the man that Dean had been telling him about. “ I'm spoken for sweetie, I'm pretty sure Dean couldn't control me like I need.”

Dean's face must have turned three shades redder, his cheeks felt like they were on fire, and he once again got the almost overwhelming urge to punch Seth.

“ BDSM is over there at the back.” The cashier smirked, waving his hand towards a display of whips and other delights.

“ I have everything I need already. We're here for Dean, he's new to all this, let's say he's broadening his horizons and needs a push in the right direction.” Seth was half draped over the counter now, if he hadn't already told this guy he was taken and if Dean didn't know he was blissfully happy with Finn, he would have been sure he was flirting.

Dean himself couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that Seth was talking so openly to a complete stranger about something which Dean would really liked to have kept private.

“ So, some beginner stuff, yeah? Lube? Toys? Maybe some beads?” The cashier smiled again, casting a glance over at Dean, seeming to size him up.

“ Maybe beads is a bit too much too soon, you see, Dean here has only recently discovered his interest in the hotter sex, and he needs to explore a little before he dives right in, let's say.” Seth purred at the taller man.

“ Seth!” Dean finally found his voice, although that was all he could choke out.

Both men seemed to then remember that he was there at all, looking over at him at his sudden outburst.

“ Your friend's cute when he's embarrassed.” The cashier chuckled and Dean almost fainted, did this incredibly hot man just call him 'cute'?

“ Yeah, he kinda is.” Seth agreed.

“ Bet he looks even better with a dick in his mouth.”

Dean's mouth fell open, his face turning redder, if that was at all possible. Seth laughed and the cashier just looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face, before he spoke again. 

“ Sorry, was just messing, didn't mean to freak you out. So, Seth, was it? You'll find the stuff you need right over there.” He pointed at the opposite wall. “ Browse as long as you need.”

As if on cure, Seth's phone chimed with his message tone, he took it out of his pocket to read it as the cashier busied himself once again with the box he had brought out from the store room.

“ That was Finn, looks like he needs me at home. Erm, sorry, I didn't catch your name . . .” 

“ Roman.” 

_Roman_ , of course his name was Roman. Fucking perfect bastard.

“ Roman, would you possibly be able to sort Dean here out with what he needs.” Seth fluttered his eyelashes and flashed a knowing smile.

“ I'm pretty sure I can get Dean what he needs.” Roman answered and heat spread throughout Dean's body.

“ Thanks. See you. Bye Dean.” Seth chimed as he headed out of the shop, smirking at the death glare his friend was shooting him.

Roman once again set down the box, which Dean could now see was full of dress-up outfits, mostly for women. He stepped out from behind the counter and headed towards the shelves that he had pointed out to Seth. When he passed by Dean, the blonde caught a whiff of Roman's scent, it was intoxicating. Was there anything about this man that wasn't perfect? Once he had reached the display he looked behind him, smiling at Dean.

“ You coming? Pretty sure you can't choose from over there.”

Dean forced his feet to move towards the other man, his body felt like it was full of electricity and he could explode at any minute.

“ Now, you probably want to look at these ones over here to start with, they got a tapered end so you can work yourself up to it. Vir . . . people who are new to this stuff tend to prefer those, so they can progress as slow as they need to.”

Dean was glad that Roman had decided not to use the word 'virgin', he didn't like to think of himself like that, he'd had plenty of sex, just not this kind. Even though Roman was being completely professional in the way he was explaining all of this to Dean, he could still feel his dick hardening in the confines of his jeans. He found his mouth was dry, so he just made a noise of agreement instead of speaking.

“ Take a look, see if any jump out at you.”

Despite how mortified and exposed Dean felt in this situation, he forced himself to look at the selection that Roman had pointed out, he may as well leave with what he came here for if he had come this far. Roman was waiting patiently to the side of him, so Dean quickly decided which one he most liked the look of and picked it off the shelf. It was purple and looked pretty manageable and not too intimidating.

“ Good choice. Now you're gonna need some lube.” Did Roman's voice seem a lot closer than it had been? Dean didn't look to the side of him, but he was pretty sure he could now feel heat at his back, close but not touching, and he could have sworn he could feel breath on his neck when Roman had spoken. “ You're gonna want to make sure you're real wet back there before you try this out, make sure you'll be able to slip it in nice and easy.”

And yes, there was definitely breath on his neck and Roman's voice had changed, become huskier and dripping with sex. Dean jeans were now uncomfortably tight and he couldn't help the stuttered breath that left his mouth.

“ Water based is probably better, it's safe to use with condoms too, for when you've worked your way up to taking a real dick, you know. For when you're ready to get fucked.”

Dean felt like he was in the twilight zone, was this amazingly attractive man really coming on to him? He was pretty sure he was reading this wrong, must have been, but surely Roman didn't act like this with all his customers? He couldn't help himself anymore, he took a small step back, so that now he could feel Roman at his back, and he pushed his ass out a little to test the waters, and, yes, that was definitely a cock pressed against him.

“ You know, I could give you a demonstration if you're not sure how to use one of these things.” Roman's voice poured into his ear and sent a shiver of delight down his spine. “ Would you like that?”

“ Yes.” Was all Dean could say, and it left his mouth as more of a breath than an actual word, but Roman seemed to hear him all the same.

“ Gimme two seconds.” Roman moved and Dean almost whined at the loss of contact, before he realised that the other man had gone to lock the door so that no one could come in and disturb them.

Whilst Roman was locking up, Dean took a second to mentally prepare himself; he wasn't really sure what was about to happen here, but he damn sure knew he wanted it. Soon enough Roman was back, he returned to his position behind Dean, but now placed a hand on his hip as he leant down and kissed at his neck. His lips felt like heaven to the other man.

“ Most important thing, you need to make sure you're relaxed, you feeling relaxed Dean?” Roman's hands now slid up under Dean's tip and a finger flicked across his nipple, causing him to buck back into the man behind him, earning him a lust-filled groan. The lips were now licking and sucking at Dean's neck, and man, if he wasn't really sensitive there; he could feel himself turning to putty in this man's embrace. “ I said, are you feeling relaxed?”

“ Yes.” Dean breathed again, his brain not able to produce anything more.

“ Good.” 

One hand was now on his belt, undoing it and deftly pushing down his jeans. The hand was now on top of his underwear, rubbing gently at his rock hard erection and once again causing Dean to push back into the equally hard one he could feel behind him. All of a sudden the hand left him, and Dean almost panicked, but then he heard rustling, like a package being opened and the pop of a bottle cap. His shirt was pulled over his head, but the kisses on his neck never stopped, they were now travelling down his shoulders and back as the other man moved down his body, tugging down his underwear as he went.

“ Hey Dean, I need you to lean forward a little and brace your hands on the wall.” 

Dean obliged immediately, only half wishing he wasn't completely obeying what Roman was telling him at every juncture, he found he liked been guided and told what to do like this. As he leaned forward, the kisses had reached the top of his ass, this was where he had stopped being comfortable in his other encounters, but now he felt nothing but comfortable. Roman's hands parted his cheeks, Dean could feel his breath ghost across his hole and his stomach did a flip. The next thing he knew there was wetness at his hole, but not the cold wetness of lube, no, this was the hot wetness of saliva, and he could feel the muscle of Roman's tongue lick over him repeatedly.

He couldn't help the moan that he let out, this was the single most intimate experience of his life, and he couldn't believe that this perfect man was the one giving it to him. Now he felt the coldness of the lube rub across his hole, Roman's fingers gently spreading it as he planted kisses on his ass cheeks.

“ Ready?” Roman asked, as he placed the toy at Dean's entrance.

Dean still couldn't speak, so instead he pushed himself back a tiny amount, hoping this would convey his desire. It seemed to work, as the next minute he felt slight pressure before the tip of the thing penetrated him. It caused him to tense up a little, but the combination of the ever present kisses and the little circles that Roman's thumb was rubbing on his hip made him relax once more. Once it was inside of him, Roman stopped the movements for a minute or so, obviously to give him chance to get used to the intrusion. Once he had decided that Dean was fully relaxed again he began to slide it in and out of him.

“ God, you look so good like this, all spread out for me.” Roman mused and it caused Dean to moan out loud, not even embarrassed that he had.

“ You're doing so good Dean, taking this so well, I think you could take more. You want that?”

“ Yes, please.” Dean moaned as Roman continued to slide the toy in and out of him, the fact that the other man was watching it making Dean even more turned on.

“ Okay, one sec.” He said as he pulled out the toy and Dean wanted to whine, but he heard the lube being uncapped once again and it settled him down. He hadn't realised that he would have been quite this needy of a bottom.

A few seconds later Dean felt a slightly larger intrusion pressing against him, sliding in slowly, at first he didn't realise what it was but once it was pressed in fully and it crooked slightly, Dean realised that it was Roman's finger, which made delicious heat run through him once again. A jolt of pure electricity ran through him as Roman curled his finger just right and Dean realised he had found his prostate. The pressure of his fingers now concentrated there and it caused Dean to squirm underneath Roman, who was now once again standing behind him. As he thought his pleasure was at an all time high, Roman's other hand travelled round to his front and took hold of his cock, giving it a couple of tugs and Dean moaned loudly again.

“ You're so fucking beautiful.” Roman cooed as he pulled Dean up against his chest, Dean turned his head and Roman captured his lips with his own, sending sparks through both men.

Dean was lost in the intense double pleasure he was getting, his cock feeling like it wanted to explode already.

“ I got two fingers in now Dean.” Roman whispered, and Dean hadn't even noticed, which surely was a testament to the amount of pleasure the larger man was giving him, how relaxed he was, whilst simultaneously being completely on fire.

Dean's breathing was getting ragged now, pleasure curling up his spine and threatening to make him cum already. He didn't want to cum yet, he wanted this experience to last forever, it was the single best experience of his life so far. He didn't even think that he was exaggerating. This time Dean felt the stretch when Roman added another finger, it burned slightly, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

“ You're doing so well Dean, so fucking perfect, three fingers, you're taking it so good. I could probably just slide my dick in nice and easy if I wanted.” Dean could tell that Roman was just talking, getting carried away, but it occurred to him then, why not? Why not let this beautiful be the first one to take him? He was already most of the way there anyway.

“ Do it.” He breathed heavily and turned his head towards Roman once again, the other man crashed his lips against Dean, biting lightly on his bottom one.

“ You sure?”

“ Yeah.”

The fingers left Dean and he missed them immediately, wanting the feeling of being completely full back, but at least he still had the hand on his cock, stroking him firmly. He heard the zipper on Roman's jeans pulled down and the material being pushed down the other man's strong thighs. The lube made another appearance once Roman had opened and slid on a condom that he must have had in his pocket. Dean assumed that if one worked in a sex shop, then one probably had condoms on their person at all times.

“ I want you so bad.” Roman growled as he lined himself up with Dean.

“ Then take me.” Dean managed to speak the most amount of words in a row that he had since he entered the shop today.

Dean didn't tense up this time when he felt the intrusion, although the burn was worse than before, he wanted this more than anything. Roman was rubbing soothing hands over Dean's hips and lower back as he slid further into him.

“ Nearly there Dean, you're being so good for me. Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Dean found himself preening at the praise, liking Roman telling him he was good, that he felt good. He felt comfortable in this role, he enjoyed feeling filled and looked after, and Roman was looking after him so well.

“ I'm there Dean, I'm in. You're so perfect.” Roman whispered, pulling Dean back up to his chest, connecting their lips again as he let the smaller man get used to his size.

Dean pushed back against Roman again when he felt like he had adjusted to Roman inside of him, wanting the other man to take him completely, to give him this first experience. Roman began to move, slowly at first, but working his way up to a faster speed, causing Dean's eyes to roll back into his head as Roman's cock pounded his prostate dead on.

“ Fuck, Roman. So fucking good.” He managed to gasp out as he felt himself closing in on his climax, bucking forward into Roman's hand and then back onto his cock.

“ That's it baby, take what you need, let me make you cum so hard you can't breathe.” Roman's voice was breathy, but still sounding like a growl in Dean's ear, and the fact that Roman called him 'baby' along with his incredibly sexy words made Dean lose it. 

He let out a wanton moan and he came all over Roman's hand, harder than he had ever cum before, his vision went black and if it wasn't for the other man's arms wrapped around him, he would probably have collapsed onto the floor. Roman quickened his pace, fighting against the clenching of Dean's inner muscles to let him ride out his orgasm before he let himself give in to his own.

“ You did so well Dean, you're taking me so good, gonna make me cum for you, gonna make me lose control.”

Dean reached his arm back and grabbed onto Roman's hip as his thrusts grew sloppy, his control slipping as he attached his lips to Dean's neck and sucked on it, most definitely leaving a mark, but Dean didn't care.

“ Fuck!” Roman exclaimed as he came, pushing deeply into Dean as his orgasm was pulled from him.

His arms tightened around the man underneath him as he calmed down his breathing, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking up and down Dean's ribs. Once they had both recovered a little, Roman pulled out of Dean, he pulled off the condom and set it down onto the discarded packaging of the long forgotten toy. He pulled his jeans up before pulling off his top and using it to clean off his hand and Dean. He then pulled Dean's underwear and jeans up, placing a kiss on the other's shoulder as he fastened them for him.

Dean couldn't believe how well Roman was looking after him, making sure he was fully taken care of. He felt a pang in his heart now that their encounter was over, would this be the last time that Dean ever saw Roman, his first? He looked behind him, Roman was no longer there, having headed over to the back room to get rid of the packaging and condom. He had been so caring and attentive during their encounter that Dean was now sad that he had just walked away.

When Dean had composed himself, he turned around, walking toward the counter, feeling awkward as Hell. What should he do now? Say 'thank you' and leave?” Roman came from the back room carrying a small bag and wearing a clean top.

“ Here, I cleaned it up for you, it's free of charge, obviously. Put some lube in there too.” He handed the bag to Dean.

So that was it? All he was going to take away from his amazing first time was a sex toy and a half used bottle of lube?

“ Yeah, cheers.” Dean said, sounding flat and annoyed.

Roman's face flashed with concern before he walked around to the front of the counter, standing in front of Dean. He took Dean's hand in his.

“ I also put my number in there, you know, in case you want me to demonstrate anything else, or do that again. Whatever, I'm game if you are.”

That made Dean feel a little better, at least there was the possibility of another time, more of Roman, but did Roman think that he would just want to be used for sex? Something must have showed on his face, that made Roman smile softly.

“ Or you know, I could take you to dinner, or a movie, just let me know when you're free.”

“ Yeah, I'd like that.” Dean smiled.

“ Good, me too. Let me see you out. I need to get this place cleaned up.”

Both men smirked at that, before Roman leaned in and captured Dean's lips with his own. He led the smaller man over to the door, kissing him once again before saying goodbye.

* * *

Dean smiled as he walked down the street, feeling a little sore, but incredibly sated and happy. He knew for sure that Seth wouldn't be disappointed with what he left the store with this time, or more precisely, what he left the store without.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always very much appreciated :)


End file.
